


Helpless

by blastedhan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastedhan/pseuds/blastedhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker and Han Solo's relationship based on 'Helpless' from 'Hamilton'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

_Hey hey hey hey_

_Ohh, I do I do_

_I_

_Dooo! Boy you got_

_me_

_Helpless!_

_Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the_

_limit I’m helpless!_

_Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in_

_‘em_

* * *

 

_I have never been the type to try and_

_grab the spotlight_

_We were at a revel with some rebels on_

_a hot night_

_Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling_

_the room_

_Then you walked in and my heart went_

_“Boom!”_

_Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of_

_the ballroom_

_Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top_

_volume_

* * *

 

Luke had reluctantly gone to a party after an important mission. At first he hadn’t wanted to go, he preferred to rest up for tomorrow, but Leia convinced him to go…

He was currently leaning against the wall nursing a drink as he watched his sister mingle with people. She _always_ looks amazing and she captured everyone’s attention whenever she walked into a room. Luke smiled and just chuckled a bit.

As he looked around the room, he noticed Han Solo saunter in. _Han Solo_. Luke had met him before, and quickly developed a crush on him. He swallowed thickly, noticing that his heart rate went up dramatically.

Luke tried his best to catch Han’s eye from the sidelines, but apparently it just wasn’t his lucky evening.

* * *

 

_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

_Grab my sister,_

_and_

_Whisper, “Yo this_

_One’s mine.”_

* * *

 

Luke walked over to Leia and lightly grabbed her arm. “Leia…” he started quietly.

“What is it, Luke?” she asked curiously.

Luke glanced over at Han and then back at Leia, a small smirk playing on his lips. “He’s mine, alright?” he replied.

Leia just responded with a small smirk.

* * *

 

_My sister made_

_her way across_

_the room to you_

_And I got nervous,_

_thinking “What’s_

_she gonna do?”_

_She grabbed you_

_by the arm, I’m_

_thinkin’ “I’m_

_through”_

_Then you look_

_back at me and_

_suddenly I’m_

_Helpless!_

* * *

 

Luke frowned as he watched Leia made her way across the room and over to Han. “Oh no…” he muttered.

Leia grabbed Han by the arm and smiled up at him as they walked.

Luke let out a defeated sigh. “I’m through…” he mumbled to himself. However, Luke smiled a bit when Han looked back at him. Just the way Han looked at him made him feel _helpless._

* * *

 

_Oh, look at those_

_eyes_

_Oh!_

_Yeah, I’m_

_Helpless, I know_

_I’m so into you_

_I am so into you_

_I know I’m down_

_for the count_

_And I’m drownin’_

_in ‘em._

* * *

 

“Where are you taking me?” Han asked curiously.

“I’m about to _change_ your _life._ ” Leia replied confidently.

“The by all means, lead the way.” Han smirked.

“Luke Skywalker.” Luke reintroduced himself. “We’ve met before.”

Han nodded, remembering the boy. “Leia’s brother, right?” he asked.

Luke nodded. “That’s right.” he replied. “Thank you for all your service.” he added.

Han smirked a bit. “Well, if it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Leia cut in before walking away.

* * *

 

_“One week later”_

_I’m writin’ a letter nightly_

_Now my life gets better, every letter that_

_you write me_

_Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to_

_form a harem_

* * *

 

 “I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him!” Leia giggled.

Luke snorted. “No way, Leia!” he replied.

* * *

 

_Ha!_

_Two weeks later_

_In the living room_

_stressin’_

_My sister’s stone-_

_faced_

_While you’re asking for her_

_blessin’_

_I’m dying inside,_

_as_

_You wine_

_And dine_

_And I_

_m tryin’ not_

_to cry_

_‘cause there’s_

_nothing that your_

_mind can’t do_

_My sister makes_

_her way across the_

_room_

_To you_

_I panic for a second, thinking_

_“we’re through”_

_But then she_

_shakes your hand_

_and says_

_“Be true”_

_And you turn back_

_to me, smiling,_

_and I’m_

_Helpless!_

* * *

 

Luke sat in the living room and waited anxiously. Since Luke didn’t really have a father, Han thought it’d be best to ask Leia for her blessing.

Luke watched as Leia made her way way over to Han. Oh no… this is it… we’re through… Luke’s shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor.

Leia smiled and shook Han’s hand. “Be true.” she commented. “Treat him right.”

Luke’s head snapped up and he looked at the pair, wide eyed.

Han looked back at Luke, a huge grin on his face. Luke’s heart practically _melted_ at the sight.

* * *

 

_Helpless!_

_Hoo!_

_That boy is mine_

_That boy is mine!_

_Helpless!_

_Helpless!_

_Down for the_

_count_

_And I’m drownin’_

_in ‘em_

* * *

 

“Luke, I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, or a dollop of fame.” Han said. “All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.” he added.

Han took Luke’s hands in his and smiled his famous half smile.

“Insane, your family brings out a different side of me.” he said. “No stress, my love for you is never in doubt.” he assured. “We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out.”

Han swallowed thickly and glanced at the floor.

“I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child.” Han commented. “My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild.” he added. “But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real. And as long as I’m alive, Luke, swear to God you’ll never feel so…” he trailed off.

“ _Helpless.”_ Luke finished, smiling softly.

* * *

 

_I do I do I_

_do I do!_

_I do I do I_

_do I do!_

_Hey, yeah,_

_yeah!_

“I’ve never felt so…” Han trailed off.

_I’m down_

_for the_

_count_

_I’m--_

“My life is gon’ be fine cuz Luke’s in it.” Han murmured.

_I look into_

_your eyes,_

_and the_

_sky’s the_

_limit_

_I’m_

_...drownin’_

_in ‘em._

“ _Helpless…_ ” Luke murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I obviously had to edit some things and edit some lines out, but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
